narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kouseitan'i Clan
=Clan Info= History The Kouseitan’I started out as a demonic race of elemental uses on the edge of the known Naruto world. They’re bloodline allowed some of them complete control of the elements while others were left only with the bare essentials to survive. Those who had full elemental control were called full breeds and led the clan through processes of purifications that often lasted hundreds of years. Over the processes of time the amount of full breeds slowly dwindled down in number until there were about 200 of them left on the island nation. After another 280 years of rule under the pure bred Kouseitan’I, the half breeds sometimes called Halfies (unoriginal but I really don’t give a damn) began the plans for a revolt and called upon the same demons in hell that they fled from thousands of years before. The war that resulted from it was one of the most destructive until present time and resulted in 3 of the 293 islands sinking below the waves destroying 5 clans and 2 variations of the bloodline. Among those were the uchiha and senju who unlike the other three had the will to survive and created they’re own form of transportation that led them away. The senju upon what sources say eventually pureed out the demonic blood and used what was left in them to later control the bijuu. The uchiha were actually the mix of Kouseitan’I allowing them complete mastery of fire and tengu demons. Both groups later relocated to the main landmass never contacting the Element Islands again. After the war that ended with the same results as others left the half breeds on an even worse relations with they’re full breed masters. One of these full breeds, Monolyith, had a human servant by the name of Surohime, which secretly against the clan’s protocols he loved deeply. Unbeknown to the clan the two eventually produced 3 children. Amaga, Timoshii, and Himosu, the three chosen princes and princesses of element. Though it was unknown to the children fate would have them do the worst things imaginable which even included turning on the village that they loved deeply. As the clan continued to grow and develop one of the other servants who had heard that Surohime had disappeared shortly before the kids were born had observed her in the queens robes (Back then women wore veils so they didn’t know it was her until then.) playing with the children. This caused an uproar in the demonic clan that lead to both her being beheaded and monolyith death by purification. As punishment for being born half breeds the three were forced to watch as their parents were killed. After this event the three children were then exiled from the clan to the northern mountains. The clan continued in prosperity for hundreds of years until a herdsman returned back to the village one day reporting that his entire herd had been slaughtered by demons. In an act of rage the clan sent a group of clan members down to hell to see who was attempting to cross into their territory. Meanwhile a second group went back to where the herd was slaughtered to find three figures crowded around the carcass of one of the animals. The group later returned with only 2 members of the attack force but even they later died from the injuries they had acquired. After that day the outside lands were given restricted access and the crew that had left for hell had been barred from the enclosed village. After the incident the village attempted to return back to normal. But with the daily noises and screams of horror from groups attempting to flee from what ever was out there had all but ruined the idea for normal. Over the period of hundreds of years the village once again returned back to normal. The surrounding villages and islands had been forgotten about and the system of Full bloods and halfies had returned. A year in a half later an invasion of the village had occurred that killed most of the population and had left the village in shambles. The old full breds had been tossed aside and a new group of rulers had come into place. In place of the old rulers stood three beings. Old cast outs of the new clan. It was the returning prodigies Timoshii, Amaga, and Himosu. They ruled the clan equally until Timoshii had acquired a wife. It was his first wife Wonda Himeyasa who changed her name to Wonda Kouseitan’I. He later killed his wife after discovering that she could not birth him children. The clan continued on as though it were nothing until the angels began invading the village. During the raid it was discovered that the woman was actually an angel sent to kill their corrupted leader. After the battle the clan came together and attacked the leader forming the first kouseitan’I civil war. During this time Timoshii came into contact with Kou no Kitsune. A young fox maiden Timoshii discovered that she could have children and quickly wedded her during the war. After the war was over the clan had discovered that none of the goals had been accomplished. Timoshii was still alive and he was still in power. This time though he had an heir, young Emanyeru Kouseitan’I. This continued for some while until he had four children. Emanyeru, Andoryuu, Satoshi, and Tsuki. He was later ousted and his oldest son Emanyeru was given control of the clan after it was discovered that Timoshii was the cause of the first Shinobi war. The clan had returned to normal after that until Timoshii once again returned but this time with a warring group from Kumo and Kiri. Both groups clashed with the Kouseitan’I and Yousokagure nin’s until they were beaten back. After the battles all of those captured were given the choice to stay or die. Because many chose to die that next day was known as the Bloody Head day to the kouseitan’I clan. Timoshii was banished to hell because of his later crime of unleashing a tailed beast on the humans and was never heard from again. Shortly after that Andoryuu began an uprising that led to the second kouseitan’I clan war that killed millions and destroyed youso. The battles had killed off or displaced 95 percent of the original clan force leaving the Kouseitan’I brother’s, and sister to finish off the rest of the village. The Kouseitan’I weren’t heard from again until It was discovered that Emanyeru and Rock (he was born shortly after the end of the Kouseitan’I-Angel war) were traveling with the group, Akatsuki. After the destruction of the original waterfall (still before kakuzu’s time) The kouseitan’I brothers split ways. Emanyeru who had left Akatsuki had traveled back to his sisters village for a short while before leaving out to destroy the Akatsuki (Still before current time). In the end it came down to the two Kouseitan’I brothers with Emanyeru winning the battle but losing his memory. He was later brought back to leaf and had over time regained his memory and strength before leaving once more. The Kouseitan’I weren’t heard from again until their return back to Element lead by Emanyeru himself. He helped rebuild the village and brought his children and wife back with him. This event marked the beginning of the second saga of the Kouseitan’I clan. SochiKitsune Part 1 - Elemental Manipulation Basic Info *'Name': Elemental Manipuation *'Rank (at Activation)': D, or Genin *'Rank (at Mastering of Elements)': A, or Special Jounin/Black OPS Anbu *'Rank (at Mastering two Elements)': SS, or past S Rank (obviously) *'Age of Clan': around 750,000 years old *'Elements': Katon, Suiton, Doton, Raiton, Fuuton, Hyouton, Kaneton, Kazaton, Santon, Mokuton, Kageton, and Kuroton The current Kouseitan’i clan bloodline is a mutation of several genes in previous generations of it. The current version includes the Kouseitan’i Family, The Uchiha Family, and the Senju family. Each has their own mutation that is explained in their own clan. The current Kouseitan’i gene mutation includes a super dominant bloodline gene that most likely trumps out other bloodlines and slowly deletes them from the person’s genome. The main background of the Kouseitan’i clan is elemental manipulation. The elemental manipulation comes from the clan’s background as a group of demonic elementals. The clan itself is the original creator of all elemental based bloodlines. The fact that anyone from any clan with a dominant element in their clan can trace their roots back to a Kouseitan’i clansman proves that statement. A Demonic Elemental is a powerful individual, able to control their elements to such a degree that it is considered unworldly. Their angelic counterparts only surpass the power that they can possess when at their full power. It’s said that a demonic elemental can combine other elements with their own at certain times and sometimes with practice can master those combinations. This makes them a formidable foe to face for those who don’t know their full spectrum of power. Demonic Elementals die when they’re souls are finally destroyed or when they naturally die at the end of their 8,000-year life spans. Elementals are known to be peaceful demons and oftentimes than not will shrink away from war, which is shown when some of the elemental descendants escaped from the Element Islands during the clan civil wars. Types of Elemental Mastery (Better known as Elemental Demons) Fire Elementals *'Name': Fire Elementals *'Nicknames': Blazers, Fireheads, Hotbodies *'Rank (in terms of overall strength)': A *'Speed Rating': 8 *'Power Rating': 9 *'Intelligence Rating': 8 *'Endurance Rating': 4-10 (depends on situation) *'Defense Rating': 7 *'Elements': Fire, Heat, Steam (if used around water) *'Clan': Kouseitan'i *'Special Traits': Increased Body Heat, Ability to use heat, Ability to create fire without the need of an existing flame *'Earliest Known Ancestor': around 700,000 years ago The Fire Elementals are by chance the Third oldest group of the Kouseitan'i Clan. Their origins began around the southern islands near the deserts, volcano's and lush rain forests. The Fire Elementals are often called Blazers by the other groups because of their tendency to catch their clothes and body on fire when they're angry. It's unknown what causes the flames to surround them but it seems to be that their fire chakra pools around their bodies to the point where it ignites and begins the blaze. Thanks to the heat of their bodies and their high fire alignment, Fire Elementals have the ability to use the elements heat, steam, and combustion/explosion by either compressing their fire chakra in their lungs and letting the heated air flow out instead of igniting it or using their fire chakra on the water below, in front, or around them to create steam or igniting the air around them or their opponent creating an explosion. Fire Elemental Jutsu *Fire Release: Flame Thrower *Fire Style: Burning Whisper *Fire Release: Fire Dragon Napalm *Heat Infusion *Fire Release: Dragon Cyclone: Scatter Shot Water Elementals *'Name': Water Elementals *'Nicknames': Wetbodies, Water Snakes, *'Rank (in terms of overall strength)': A *'Speed Rating': 8 *'Power Rating': 7 *'Intelligence Rating': 6 *'Endurance Rating': 8 *'Defense Rating': 4 *'Elements': Water, Liquid, Steam *'Clan': Kouseitan'i *'Special Traits': Cool Skin, wet skin, able to reshape their limbs *'Earliest Known Ancestor': 655,000 Water Elementals are probably the most laid back demons of the clan. They come from the northern central islands and live close to the rivers, lakes, and oceans. They generally like to relax and enjoy their various water sports but will not hesitate to attack if something threatens them. Water Elementals Control of their element dwarfs any attempt to match it and sometimes makes the humans they often compete against feel inferior due to their need to still use handseals and chakra to preform water techniques when Water Elementals have been without such need for nearly 655,000 years. A water elemental's body is very malleable and can stretch and harden depending on the users need and concentration. This gives the user the chance to sometimes change their body parts into weapons at free will. The draw back is their cool, wet, almost dewy skin and extreme hatred of dry hot places. A water elementals greatest fear is to be caught in a desert with no water source near them. Water Elemental Jutsu Wind Elementals *'Name': Wind Elementals *'Nicknames': *'Rank (in terms of overall strength)': B *'Speed Rating': 10 *'Power Rating': 6 *'Intelligence Rating': 7 *'Endurance Rating': 5 *'Defense Rating': 4 *'Elements': wind,air,sound, and cloud. *'Clan': Kouseitan'i *'Special Traits': Light Weight, Very Fast *'Earliest Known Ancestor': 620,000 Years ago Wind Elementals are probably the third oldest group out of all the elementals. Born from the steam created during the fire-water war these Demons are probably the hardest of all elementals to stop because they are hard to catch. A wind elemental's body is very wispy and light and can sometimes be said to be lighter than air. Wind Elementals are also very fickle and are quick to anger. Angering a wind elemental though is considered suicide by some because of their tendency to suffocate their victims by forcing masses of air into their opponents body. Wind Elemental Jutsu Lightning Elementals *'Name': Lightning Elementals *'Nicknames': Sparkies, Lightning Rods, Magnets *'Rank (in terms of overall strength)': A *'Speed Rating': 10 *'Power Rating': 8 *'Intelligence Rating': 8 *'Endurance Rating': 7 *'Defense Rating': 7-10 *'Elements':Spark, Magnatism,Static and storm *'Clan': Kouseitan'i *'Special Traits': Can discharge massive amounts of electricity from their bodies, can form protective suits of electricity after years of practice. Can attract metal objects if they lose control of their bodies magnetic field. *'Earliest Known Ancestor': 610,000 years ago Created around 610,000 years ago, the Lightning or Electric Elementals are a nefarious group. Known for their mischievous pranks and overall good humor. They make excellent friends so much as you don't piss them off. They are better known however for their speed and power in battle. Their high intelligence and maneuverability makes them considerable foes. But the defining point is their defense. Known for its power against taijutsu and some weaponry attacks, their defense is nearly unstoppable. By adding their high natural bodily electricity to their outside armor and clothing, they can shock and paralyze their opponents simply by touching them, if their bodily electricity count is high enough. Lightning Elemental Jutsu Earth Elementals *'Name': Earth Elementals *'Nicknames': Stone Warriors, Brick Fighters, Bulls *'Rank (in terms of overall strength)': B *'Speed Rating': 4 *'Power Rating': 8 *'Intelligence Rating': 5 *'Endurance Rating': 7 *'Defense Rating': 10 *'Elements': Earth, Mud, Glass(Locked untill further notice) *'Clan': Kouseitan'i *'Special Traits': Able to create jutsu from nearby rocks and their own imaginations. They have very strong body struture and will power. Dimwitted, Peaceful, and very hard to anger. When angered can turn into a raging hellbent fighter that is hard to take down. *'Earliest Known Ancestor': 630,000 years old Earth Elemental Jutsu Part 2 - Demonic Angel Form Basic Info *'Name': Demonic Angel Form *'Rank (at Activation)': A, or Jounin *'Rank (at Mastering of Form)': SS, or or Just after S Rank *'Age of Clan': around 5,00 years old *'Affinities': Hiton, and Kuroton The second background of the Kouseitan’I clan is the dark angel ability. After the third bloodline cleanse all human and non-main line Kouseitan’I members were either cast out or killed. Those that survived continued to mutate forming such clans as the Konpaku (Kuro’s clan). This left the main line which was mainly Timoshii, his siblings, and his wife. After he had killed his wife and extracted her blood he had successfully combined her angelic blood with his demonic blood to create a sort of demonic angel mix that severely distorts a persons mind often driving them insane and to the brink of death and often beyond. When activated the user will grow black wings from their back that they can use for a variety of things such as flight, and/or defense. Demonic Angel Jutsu Part 3 - Kitsune Basic Info The third focal point which in particular only affects Timoshii’s children is the ability to become a Kitsune. This is an ability they have gained from their mother, Kou no Kitsune. Though they all have fox blood in them it usually does not activate until after their demonic blood has activated. This third added mix not only tipped the balance in the bloodline but also distorted it. It shortened the normal demonic life span the children from a normal Kouseitan’I life span to about ¾ of what it normally would have been. It also countered and weakened the Kouseitan’I bloodline when it is activated (Meaning when a Kouseitan’I member goes into their fox mode). Thus this mix caused another big hit to the Kouseitan’I bloodline. =Techniques= Clan Taijutsu *Electric Static *Fires Barrage *Water Whips *Winds Fury *Earthen Domination *Exploding Palm *Exploding Fist *Diamond Strike Clan Genjutsu *Kitsune Kenbu: Shinikajuen *Hito Funsou *Kouseitani Clan Naibun Genjutsu: Shougai no Butai *Magen: Heki Chisoki *Ninja Art: Eternal Penance *Ninja Art: Infinite Nightmare Clan Jutsu *Ninpou: Harumagedon Doragon *Ninja Art: Chakra Pulse *Shinjinbukai Hitoya *Skill of Nervous System Confusion *Weather Style: Hurricane Technique *Blackfire Dragon Category:Ninja Clans Category:Element Village